The Legend of Korra: Dangerous Alliance
by maila08
Summary: Where is Sozi headed? How will this affect Korra?


You know who to thank1 BG-13! FYI if you guys want me to write something specific, like a one shot, let me know and i'll see if i can work with it :)

* * *

The girl landed on the docks and approached the old battered boat house. She stood outside for a moment, thinking about the best way to enter. Finally, she decided upon the window. As she landed inside she couldn't help but feel some disgust. For someone who had once held so much political power, the guy was a total wreck.

She found the person she was looking for asleep and sent a blast of fire in his direction to get his attention. The man jolted awake and narrowed his eyes at the girl before him.

"Who are you?"

"Well, well, if it isn't the great Tarrlok," she taunted. "Oh how the mighty do fall." His hands turned into fists.

"What is a child doing in my room in the middle of the night?"

"I'm not just a child," she said stepping forward. "I am a force of nature."

"I don't have time for you games. Get out or-"

"Or what? You're going to kick me out with your Waterbending?" Tarrlok's face contorted in anger but he did not reply. "Didn't think so."

"What do you want?" he asked through his teeth.

"To get rid of the Avatar." He couldn't help but give a dark laugh at this.

"It's not as easy as it looks."

"So I've heard. You failed once, possibly twice, but you know what they say. Third time's the charm." The smirk on her face was almost unnerving.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that? That madman took away my Bending," he replied.

"And I'm here to give it back," she said, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"What? How?" The mere possibility of him recovering his Bending made the man anxious.

In response she walked over to him and touched his forehead. He momentarily flinched in pain but then a sudden relief took over and he fell to his knees.

"Try it," she commented, turning her back on the man.

Tarrlok glanced at the glass of water on his nightstand and willed it towards him. Slowly, the water rose from the cup and floated over to him. This made him grin before he looked over at the girl.

"I wonder…" He took a step forward.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm afraid it doesn't work that way," the girl replied, turning back to face him. He frowned but regained his composure.

"And who do I owe the honor?"

"Well, this form belongs to my granddaughter, Sozi. But I am Azula," she answered. Tarrlok's eyes widened.

"Impossible…"

"You should know by now that nothing is impossible. Especially to those who know how to get it done." The man straightened and got down to business.

"Well then, now that you've granted me back my Bending, I'm sure you'll want something in return," he said. She gave him a dark smile.

"I told you already. I want the Avatar to be destroyed."

A wicked grin spread across the ex-councilman's face. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Korra yelled as she tossed and turned in her sleep, waking up the Firebender next to her. He gently sat her up but she thrashed against his hold, hitting him and eventually knocking him all the way off the bed. Her eyes remained closed as she grabbed her head, her body shaking. The twins woke and ran to their mother's aid. Mako pulled them back as his wife tried to stand.

"Korra, don't!" The Avatar continued to get up and screamed at the added pressure to her leg. She tried to shake off whatever was making her head throb but it wouldn't go away.

Finally, she opened her eyes to reveal pure white. A powerful blast of wind filled the room. Mako stood in front of his children. Korra wasn't in control; something had forced her into the Avatar State.

"There must always be balance." It was not Korra's voice. It was the combination of all the past Avatars. "An evil is near; do not allow your guard to slip for even a moment. You must protect us or all hope is lost."

The wind slowly dies down and the Waterbender slumped forward, into her husband's arms. She let out a small moan as her lifted her up and placed her back in the bed, putting her injured leg on a pillow. The cut in her side also seemed to have opened slightly, allowing blood to flow from the wound.

Mac grabbed some water from the jug next to the nightstand and placed it over the cut, making his mother let out a small yelp before relaxing. Once he was finished, he checked her leg and saw no damage had been done.

"Does it hurt anywhere Mom?" the little Waterbender asked. His mother shook her head weakly before opening her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"You went into the Avatar State," Karah stated. She frowned.

"Don't you remember?" Mako inquired.

Korra shook her head. She didn't remember anything besides falling asleep on her husband's chest like she usually did. Her eyelids grew heavy and she yawned, exhausted from the amount of energy she had unleashed. Mako smiled and lay down next to her, pulling her close to him. The twins went back to their bed after seeing that their mother was fine. It wasn't long before every one was back to sleep.

* * *

"Earth to Sozi," Ty said, waving her hand in front of the Firebender's face. The girl blinked and shook her head.

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night," she apologized.  
"Why not?" asked Ami. The Firebender simply shrugged, looking around.

"Hey, where are the twins?" she asked.

"They're with Korra. She isn't feeling very well," Sytka replied in a sad tone.

"I hope she gets better," Sozi commented.

* * *

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?" Karah asked. Korra chuckled.

"I'm fine, really. Why don't you two go play?" she replied with an affectionate smile. Karah sighed.

"We're not leaving you," both twins replied.

The Avatar sighed heavily. They weren't going to budge. Not when they both had her stubbornness. She didn't want them to worry about her. She was feeling fine.

"I'm surprised Sytka hasn't dragged you both away," she muttered. The twins laughed.

"Our cousins are busy keeping the new guest entertained," the little Firebender replied.

"I'll say," her brother muttered.

"Mom," Karah began sheepishly.

"What is it?" Korra asked, pulling her daughter into a one armed hug.

"I have something that belongs to you. I've been meaning to give it back but…I wanted to keep it a little longer." The Avatar gave her daughter a confused look. Mac smiled, knowing exactly what his sister was getting at. In response the little Firebender's hands went to her neck and removed a familiar blue necklace.

Korra gasped as tears found their way to her eyes. It was her necklace. She'd wondered what had happened to it, but didn't want to ask for fear that it had been lost.

"My necklace," she managed to choke out as her daughter handed it over. She grasped it tightly in her hand, fearing it might disappear.

"Do you want me to help put it on?" Karah asked. The Waterbender nodded and Karah tied it around her mother's neck once again. Korra smiled as she traced the carving with her finger.

"Thank you," she whispered, pulling both her children into a hug.

It wasn't long before the Avatar had drifted off to sleep and the kids decided to leave her alone just as their father walked in. He gave them a smile as they ran passed. He went over and sat on the bed, careful not to wake his wife. He noticed something gleamed against her neckline and he took a closer look before smiling. His betrothal necklace was finally back in its proper place. Mako gave Korra a soft kiss on her temple, causing her to smile in her sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later Korra was officially mobile. With the help of crutches at least. She was delighted. Mako, however, always kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't push her newfound freedom. Their guest had also adjusted to life on Air Temple Island. She began to train with her uncle, who seemed to be growing attached to the child. Everything seemed to be going fine, until one day they received and uninvited guest.

Korra was relaxing outside the main house when she caught sight of an all too familiar figure. She let out a soft growl and ordered the kids to come to her. They all obeyed and she stood up, a crutch in hand, staring at the visitor. "How dare you set foot on this island," Korra growled.

The man put his hands up to show he meant no harm. "Now now, Avatar Korra, that is no way to treat a guest," he replied.

"You're not welcomed here. Now leave before I personally escort you out."

"I think you might actually be interested in what I have to say." His eyes shifted to the twins and a wicked gleam sparked in his eyes as a smirk quirked his lips upward. "Your children, I presume? They look just like you."

The Avatar's jaw clenched. "Go inside," she ordered.

"But Mom-" Karah began.

"Do as I say," her mother snapped. The little Firebender gave a sharp nod before all the children ran inside.

Once they were alone Korra slowly put down the crutch and limped her way up to the older Waterbender, trying not to wince at the wave of pain that traveled up and down her leg. She stopped a few feet away, glaring.

"What do you want, Tarrlok?" she asked.

"To patch things up, you could say."

Korra narrowed her eyes. "Leave," she hissed through her teeth.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll make you," she replied, getting into her fighting stance. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"I didn't come here to fight you," he patiently explained.

"I don't care why you came here; I just want you to leave. Now."

Tarrlok heavily sighed and turned to do just that. Korra spotted a water fountain nearby and willed the water towards her and then sent it at the man. The man raised up his hand and the water stopped. The Avatar's eyes widened.

"How-how did you do that?" she asked, shocked. He chuckled darkly.

"Haven't we been through this before? There are a lot of things you still don't know about me," he replied, sending the water back as sharpened icicles.

Korra tried to dodge but she still wasn't fully recovered and the icicles hit her, slicing her skin like razor blades. One brushed her sides, where the burn was and she cried out in pain, clutching her side as she fell to the floor. Tarrlok slowly approached.

"Well this looks familiar, doesn't it?" The Avatar glared up at him but said nothing. He wrapped the ice shards around his fist. "Goodbye, Avatar Korra," he added before moving to strike.

Before he could make contact he was knocked back by a powerful flame. The twins came out with their father and ran over to his wife as the children battled the Waterbender.

The man threw ice daggers at them both but Mac blocked and sent them back at the man. Karah threw a series of fire punches that Tarrlok barely dodged before throwing a water whip that knocked her back.

"I'm fine. Help the kids," Korra said as she continued to hold her bleeding side.

"They can hold their ground. Now let me take a look," he argued, trying to see the wound. The Avatar grabbed his wrist with her bloody hand.

"Please," she pleaded. He sighed and headed over to help the kids.

The little Waterbender managed to tie the man's hands with water, allowing his now recovered sister to nail him with a powerful fire kick. Tarrlok was knocked back as the flames made contact. He tried to stand but was pushed back down with another flame. Mac nailed his arms and legs down with ice before he and his sister ran over to their mother.

"Lean on me," Mac said as his mother used him for support.

Both Watebenders walked over to where Tarrlok lay, fighting against his binds. Korra gave him a confused look. A few seconds ago he was expertly fighting against her and now he couldn't even bend his restraints away?

"Who gave you your Bending back?" Korra asked as the other adults and children came outside.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Avatar," he snarled.

"I'm done playing games, Tarrlok."

He narrowed his eyes at her then sighed. "If I tell you am I free to go?"

The Avatar shook her head. "No. But I'm betting you wouldn't like the press to know about this little incident so that they can shred what's left of your reputation."

"Very well. Her name is-" he began, but was cut off with a yell. He started to twist and writhe as an unknown force caused him to experience an unbearable pain. Mac bended the bands away and Tarrlok was free to clutch his head. Suddenly, Korra grabbed her head and screeched in pain.

"Korra! What going on?" Korra shook uncontrollably. A small red print appeared on the Northern Waterbender before he finally became still. The Avatar followed soon after, her breathing hard and labored.

"She's…back…you don't stand a chance Avatar…" Tarrlok quivered before bursting into hysterical laughter. "She's back…"

"Who's back?" Zuko asked the man, fearing the answer. Tarrlok looked at the old Firebender, his own cerulean eyes having lost their sanity.

"Azula…" he said, continuing to laugh. Zuko and Katara shared a look.

Mako glared at the man on the floor and gently picked up his wife. Korra moaned at the sudden movement and placed her head against his chest. Everyone followed the pair inside while the White Lotus guards took care of the councilman. Mac stopped outside the house upon hearing a noise.

Walking over to a nearby bush, he saw no one there and frowned. That's when he finally noticed that someone had been missing throughout the entire ordeal. "Sozi," he whispered.


End file.
